A Boy By The Name Of
by Asaki-maru
Summary: Two people. Two hearts. Two minds. Two souls. One thing on their minds... each other. Yes, yaoi, sexual scenes, OOC, fluff? No like, no read. Sorry... I suck at summaries...
1. Poems and Problems

**A Boy By**

**The Name**

**Of...**

**A/N: **Hello! This is my first story. I would have gotten this up sooner, but I've been writing poems lately! So, If you don't like: _yaoi, mpreg, smex, or any stuff like that,_ you shouldn't be reading this!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!!!! -**breathes-

* * *

_His eyes... a pool of love, honesty...gold_

_Strength is his power, thoughts are weak... makes him bold_

_Ideas may be rash, feelings uncertain... not sure what to do._

_Yet, either way, he cares... no doubt about it_

_Friends, family, support... won't carry on without it..._

_Yet, three words horrify him... __**'I love you'**_

_Those three words, nothing else, frighten him,_

_But, I know, he wouldn't just throw feelings out on a whim!_

_Or would he? Not sure, his mind is up a latter._

_Face flushed, heart racing, eyes clouded,_

_Senses fear, excitement, impatientness... thoughts crowded_

_But, I love him still, so it does not matter._

_I touch him, he touches me... We're so alive!_

_Just words and touches make work worth the stride!_

_Maybe one night, my dream will come true..._

* * *

Roy sighed. Finishing his paperwork early had resulted in him writing poem... and about his _**subordinate**_ nonetheless. After running out of ideas he began to dose. That's when... 

"SIR!" Hawkeye yelled as she came through the door, scaring the Colonel shit-less. He fell out of his chair.

"What!" Colonel yelled back, rubbing his backside from the incident. He then began to climb back in his chair

"I was coming to check and see if you have finished your paperwork..." She walked over to him and looked at the paper Roy was scribbling on.

"Um... a poem... sir?" Hawkeye said, puzzled.

"You wanted to see me?"

Roy & Riza looked up to see where the voice came from. Fullmetal walked into the room, hands in his pockets and with his eyes locked on the floor under him. His red jacket was buttoned up, obviously hiding his_ growing_ problem. _'Calm down, Ed. Its not like this is any different from before. I mean, he is still the same smirking, arrogant bastard, handsome, pretty, kissable-WAIT?!? WHAT?!? Okay, I HAVE lost it! But it's okay, it doesn't matter. Because he could never-'._ He stopped thinking when he realized he walked straight into the Colonel's desk. Roy just coughed, becoming aware of HIS OWN _growing _problem.

"Oh, I'll let you talk, sir," Hawkeye saluted and left.

"You wanted something?"

"Fullmetal?" Roy felt his face becoming hot.

"Y-yes, Colonel?" Ed felt his heart speed up.

"I-I need to t-talk to y-y-you," Roy gulped as he began to stand and face towards the window...

* * *

**A/N:**- YEAH!!! I'm done! I previously wrote the poem half WAY earlier, but I was still writing. SO! Don't hate me! And if I get 5 reviews, I'll continue. After all, what's more fun then a new EdxRoy fic? -silence- EXACTLY! Hope you enjoy! Comments are excepted, and all flames will be discarded into my fireplace. 

You. Yeah, you with the face. Click the button. ------


	2. Mad Chibi & A Frustrated Baka

**A Boy By**

**The Name**

**Of...**

**A/N:**** -grins- **'Ello! Thanx to the ppl who reviewed!! Okay, as for the _reviews_, there's some changes. Sorry if this is a disappointment, but I _**may not**_ include m-preg. I dunno, I'll have to think and write it out first. I'd also like to explain some notifications... age wise...

Edward-16

Roy-29

Alphonse-15

Riza-25

Winry-16

Falman-30

Fuery-26

Breda-26

Havoc-27

_mystery character_-16

_mystery character_-17

Okay, now with that settled, I guess that's it. Oh, who are the mystery characters you ask? Keep reading and reviewing to find out!

* * *

_**1 week earlier...**_

We find our hero, Edward Elric, walking down a street on his way to Central HQ. He was NOT in a happy mood! First, Alphonse babbled at him and told him to find another hobby besides sulking. It made Alphonse madder when his brother wouldn't tell him what he was even sulking about! Then, Winry hit him countless times with her wrench. The only thing he could remember from that was how cold the floor was against his face. After that, Winry & Al played a trick on him by fixing the water so he was stuck with a FREAKIN' COLD shower! Now, it was raining, AND he was late for work... AGAIN! _'Not that I care,'_ he though_,' but that Jackass Bastard of a Colonel will.'_ He sighed as he walked into HQ.

* * *

"I bet he's not going to!"

"I bet he is!"

"He probably will when he's older."

"NOPE! He's gonna take him as a minor!"

"Too bad Hughes isn't here to get in on this..."

Fuery, Falman, Breda, and Havoc looked at Hawkeye with an astonished look. They all looked at each other and decided they had to agree. They continued to bet money on the situation.

"I think you four are ALL nutcases..." Roy said with a yawn.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Hawkeye?"

"Edward's here. Want me to get-"

"No, thank you," Roy replied, his voice a little shaky.

"Okay..." Hawkeye began to leave. _'Why won't he just _tell _him about it? I'm starting to think he's gonna be like this forever."_

"Sir, is it just me, or do I since some high tension between you and the chief?" Everyone nodded.

"No, Fuery... You're wrong."

"Sir, I think Fuery's right," Everyone nodded again.

"No Falman... You're both wrong."

"But sir-"

"That's enough! Fuery! Falman! Havoc! Breda! Out of my office!" Roy yelled, slamming his fist on the desk. They stood and saluted, leaving a fuming Roy at his desk.

Roy let his head fall onto his desk, and he mumbled an "ow" under his breath. _'What IS it about him?!? Why do I feel this way about him?! I mean... SCREW IT!!! I know why! His hair looks astounding. Sometimes I feel like running my fingers through it. His eyes are a deep pool of gold. Such an abnormal color that fills me with wonder. His smell is even something to talk about_. _It reminds me of vanilla and honey. They way his clothes look on him. Can't forget those tight leather pants...'_

"Colonel? You wanted to see me?" Ed came in, scaring Roy so bad that he thought he would piss himself...

"HAWKEYE!!!

"Sir?!?" Hawkeye came walking in.

"Why is he-"

"I came on my own, _Bastard_," Ed said flatly. After a few silence minutes, Hawkeye saluted and left.

"So, Fullmetal," Roy began to shift in his seat,"my report?"

"Well, heh heh, about that..."

Edward started to talk about his LONG report. Roy began to shift more than usual. Time to time, he had to put his hand to his mouth to muffle a moan. _'If I let my emotions and desires get to me, I am SO going to hell!'_ Roy thought. The more he shifted, the worse it got. '_Hurry UP Ed! I'm going to DIE if you don't!' _But Ed just kept babbling away, oblivious to the Colonel's problem. Another shift, another attempt to bite back a moan... and failing.

"Colonel, are you okay?"

Roy looked up to see a blonde shorty standing not even six inches away. He had a confused expression, while Roy just had one of embarrassment. Ed moved closer, examining his superior's face and wondering why his face was different shades of red. Roy blinked a few times and pulled on his collar. Ed just cocked his head to one side, still not understanding. _'Wait, is the Colonel MOANING?!? Why! He didn't start until-'_

"Brother?" Ed fell.

"Ed! Where were you..." Winry & Al looked around. Ed fell over with a red face, and Roy looked somewhat relieved.

"Uh..." Ed was twitching. He HAD to figure this out!

After a few minutes of talking, Al, Winry, and Ed left. _'Did he notice?'_ Roy thought. _'Hope not. Let's not let that happen again.'_ He lied his head down and began to cry out of frustration.

* * *

Hey, I said some OOC! Same rules. 5 reviews form a new chapter. Flames go to fireplace. Oh, I'll try to make the chapters longer, but that won't start until the fourth chapter because I haven't wrote it yet...Keep reading!! 

_click the pertty button..._


	3. Realization

**A Boy By**

**The Name**

**Of...**

**A/N:**** -jumps up & down- **Hi! Sorry, I had two cups of coffee o.O . Sorry if this is a _tad_ bit short, but then again, it doesn't explain much. Now, I've been having people tell me to make chapters longer, but the truth is, I try -**gasp-**.

_So_, enjoy, although this is a little sad on Ed's part. P.S. I didn't get enough reviews, but I got tired of waiting... I like to update! No, seriously, if I don't get the reviews I ask for, then I _**will**_ stop. Sorry, but that's how I am. Well, at least I'm asking for less this go around!

* * *

Ed fell down on top of his bed. He had just got out of the shower, so all he had on was a towel. 'Lavender,' he thought,'relaxing... just like Al said.' He flipped over so that he was looking at the ceiling. His hair was still wet, and it fell over his face. 'Why did he do that?' Ed thought, thinking about the day before. 'Why me, why me, why me... why HIM?!? I mean, I'm short,' he cringed,'stubborn, troublesome, meaningless...' He blinked away tears. ' Besides what's so great about the Colonel?! He's not MY choice of choices! He's stubborn, procrastinates, sleeps all day, smirks at everything, and always comments on my height!' He shook his head and continued to think. 'Well, his eyes are nice. The bastard's eyes are a dark onyx that seem to trance me, make me wanna get closer. His voice is soothing, sensual, flows smoothly. His hair is coal black. I wonder if it feels like silk?' He noticed it was getting hot in his room.

"Al!"

"Brother?" Al came in, wondering what his brother wanted.

"I'm back!" Winry came in, unloading about 10 shopping bags. "Ed? Al?" She went into Ed's room. "Ed?" She came in and noticed Ed flushed to the ultimate.

"Winry? What's the temperature in here?"

"Um... I think 68F. You hot? Your face is red."

"My face is..." Ed felt his face. It was as hot as it was when he had a bad fever. 'Was I blushing? -pause- For WHAT?!?' His eyes then grew _**REALLY**_ wide. Winry and Al looked at each other and then looked back to see a _very_ frightened Edward. Ed's face looked horrified when he realized what he was **blushing** at. What he said after that made Al fall over and Winry's mouth fall open. Then she fell.

"I love him..." Ed said. "I love Roy... I love Roy!" Al and Winry finally came to an agreement that Ed had _**indeed**_ lost his mind and decided to leave. Ed stood and began to change into a pair of PJ's.

'I can't believe it! I'm almost in disbelief!' Ed was smiling widely. That's when he froze and fell to his knees. 'But... He's not gay. He's a womanizer. We're both in the military. He's 13 years older than me. We're both men. I'm a minor. He's my superior officer. And...' He looked at his auto-mail limbs. "Who could love a cripple..." He whispered. He climbed on his bed and fell forward, his face in the pillow, and finally let the tears fall...

* * *

Okay, I told you it was short... sorry. Oh well, next chapter's longer. I'm _only_ gonna need **3** reviews this go around. Why? Because, the next chapter has some secrets, including the two mystery characters and a secret Roy has keeping from everyone! Peace! 


	4. Secrets From The Past

**A Boy By**

**The Name**

**Of...**

**A/N:** Hello! Hi everyone! For the people who have been reviewing, thank you _SO_ much! **-gives out cookies-** Like I said before, there are some things you are about to find out, like who the mystery characters are! Yay! There are two, and I have a proposition for you. If you can decipher from these clues who the _male_ mystery character was before he was changed, I'll give you something _**really**_ nice! Here they are:

1.He is a real acrobatic.

2.He has amethyst eyes.

3.He wears a ponytail (a low one).

4.He wears leather clothing.

5.He can do alchemy.

6.He was somehow _cloned_ to be this person.

7.He is NOT GAY! **-pause-** Anymore...

Somewhat obvious and yet questionable at the same time. Send in your answer with your review! I'll reply to the answers, and I'll reveal the correct answer in the next chapter! But do send in a regular review, too. Please? Well, here it is! Pay attention, it's a little confusing.

* * *

Roy was sitting by his fireplace in his chair reading a good book. It was abnormally cold that night, which explains the fireplace. He then put the book down on the table next to him. _'It is nice to be home. After all, gives me some time to approach this situation. I know I love him but... does he love me?'_ Roy shook his head. _'If he does, how will I tell him? If he doesn't, how will I go on?'_

"Why is this so hard..." he whispered to no one in particular. He was staring at the fireplace, which reminded him of Ed's eyes. He bowed his head as a silver tear ran down his cheek. _'Ironic, the book I was reading was 'Wish list'. Edward Elric, you are on MY wish list...' _Roy thought sadly. A cold chill ran down his spine.

**-riing-**

"Huh? Who would call at _this_ time of night?" Roy mumbled, glancing up at the clock. **11:50** it read.

"Hello?... Yes, this is Roy Mustang. What? Who are you?!... Yes, I'll listen..."

It was about 20 minutes later when Roy dropped the phone. He couldn't BELIEVE it! His hands were shaking. He ran his right through his hair and put his left hand to his heart. He pulled down his shirt, revealing a dark, blood red glow on his chest.

"Sacred... you and Highwind... my daughter and her boyfriend... your back and... alive..." Roy was happy, but sad all the while. _'How big and deep has yours and Highwind's got? Or have you got it removed? Too bad I can't get mine removed...'_ He glanced at his heat. "I can remember all of it... Clear as glass."

**FLASHBACK: 10 YEARS AGO**

Roy Mustang, then 19, was running down a street holding a 5-year-old girl covered in blood. _'What in the HELL happened to her?!?' _He looked down at the girl. _'No... she couldn't have...' _He saw a _lot_ coming from her legs. _'She wouldn't have...' _He saw what look like chalk on her. _'She did... she committed human transmutation. She tried to bring her brother back to life. Ib the end, she lost her parents, bones in her legs, and half of her soul. In return, instead of creating a homunculus, she got a homunculus essence, which replaces half of her soul.'_ He looked down. _'I'll take care of you.'_

"Kerera..."

**FLASHBACK: 9YEARS AGO**

Kerera was now resting. When Roy got to her, then got her to the hospital, the bones were corroded in her shins. Auto-mail limbs was the only option, for if she didn't get it, she would never walk again. There was little chance of surviving, but she got 'em anyway. Why such low survival? Because, you felt it everywhere in your legs. It got connected to existing bones, muscles, and other nerves. Also, it had to be connected _twice_ in each leg. One to the knee-cap and one to the ankle. But as luck would have it, she was up and walking in one and a half weeks.

**FLASHBACK: 8 YEARS AGO**

Not much happened here except for one thing. The girl's name got changed.

**FORMER: **Kerera Rose Gold

**NEW:** Taianna Delihah Mustang

**FLASHBACK: 3 YEARS AGO**

On the same year Edward was dubbed "Fullmetal", Taianna took the State Alchemist Exam. She passed, and was later dubbed "Sacred" for her sacred powers. That mixed with her alchemy made her powerful. Since she was a month older than Ed, she was not the youngest.

Another boy named Jonathan Klondike also passed. He was dubbed "Highwind" for his ability to manipulate the air around him. He also has a giant metal boomerang that he alchemized. He's a year older than Ed.

**FLASHBACK: 2 YEARS AGO**

It broke his heart to see that girl cry.

He almost cried too. The news was unbearable, and the fact all of them had it in their bodies. Tai, John, and himself were all born with it. Tai's was on her right hip. Jonathan's was on his left foot. Roy's was on his heart. The darker the glow got, the deeper it got. It threatens your life if you don't get it removed or use it. Tai and Jonathan ran off a week later and never returned. Roy was then left with his ridden grief. He never let it show, not even to Maes Hughes.

**END FLASHBACKS: PRESENT**

Roy flopped down on his bed, closing his eyes and taking deep breathes. It still haunts him. The fact he could've helped Ed, but he was too afraid if the consequences. As far as he knew. Tai's was partly removed and John still had his. Roy put his right hand to his heart, his eyes watering. It was too late. Instead of being on his heart, it was in and connected to it. He began to cry softly to himself and soon his cries became more vocal. He slowly drifted to sleep. The words of the thing that was in him flew through his mind, making him stronger but filled him with more sorrow and pain.

The Philosophers' Stone...

WOAH! A bit surprising, eh? Good! Details of _why_ he has it will be explained later.

I wonder it you guys have noticed that for the past chapters I've been leaving off with a sad paragraph. Well, that's what you get when the author listens to sad music.

Ex: "Over & Over"-Nelly

"Come"-Namie Amuro

Guess what? Go another surprise for you next chapter, but it's going to take longer. I guess it'll be fun making you guys wait. –**smirks-** If you want to know, you'll have to keep sending in reviews! Now, if you don't mind, I'll like to go to bed before I attack my computer for being a dumbass. o.O

ooooooh. button... **-poke-**


	5. The Wetter It Is, The Harder You Fall

**A Boy By**

**The Name**

**Of...**

**A/N:** Guess what? It's finally here! The great surprise! Okay, first off, the character from the trivia at the beginning of the last chapter was **-dramatic pause- **Envy! Yes, he is the male mystery character in my story. However, him and Tai, who you should have read about in the last chapter, won't be _formally_ introduced until sometime later.

Some warnings to give here, this IS a lemon chapter, and it is graphic, too. So, if you don't like it, skip it, although you _may_ be a bit confused. Oh well... I guess you should read it. And if you're not, at least read the last two paragraphs! Please???

* * *

Roy was sitting on the edge of his bed, wearing a plain tank-top and pajama pants. He was about to take his top off, but a noise at his doorway stopped him. He looked up and what he saw made him drop his mouth and his eyes go wide. 

There, standing only in a pair of black, silk boxers, was Edward Elric. He was just leaning on the doorframe, hand on his hip, eyes cloudy and smirking. In one smooth motion, swinging his hips from left to right in the process, he mounted Roy's lap. He straddled him, locking his arms around Roy's neck and squeezing his thighs on Roy's hips. Roy gasped as Ed rocked forward, grinding their hips together. Roy bucked, shivers going up and down his spine, and they eventually found their ways back to his own growing erection. Ed then whispered in Roy's ear, "You like that?" Roy moaned at the hot breathe that kissed his ear. "Good... 'Cause I'm not gonna stop until we're **both** complete and satisfied. But before I do, I need to know... Do you love me?" Ed kissed him, gently yet romantically. Roy was surprised at Ed's dominance, but it only served to arouse him. "Ed... Yes, I do. I love you, with all my soul, heart... and body," Roy bucked. "Good, then I'll continue," Ed groaned. He pushed Roy back and continued to kiss Roy passionately. On impulse, Ed invaded Roy's mouth, while Roy did the same to the teen. Roy got a taste of sweetness, which made him continue. Ed thought he tasted alcohol. It was a... It tasted like... He tasted like... He didn't know! It was alcohol, but honey, too. Sp it was, um... alconey?! _'Heh... sounds like alchemy.' _Ed was brought out of his thoughts when Roy began to lick the skin connected to his auto-mail arm. Ed arched his neck which gave Roy more room to explore.

"Oh Roy... hah... ah-ha...Rooooy..." his voice drifted. Roy then moved up to claim Ed's lips before flipping themselves so that Ed was under him. _'Right were he should be...'_ Roy thought evilly. He then began a trail of kisses down the blonde's chest. He stopped to run his tongue over a nipple, and he began to nip at it. Licking it, nipping at it, sucking on it, and at the same time his free hand was mimicking his movements on the other.

"Oh...oh...Roy-AH! More..." But Roy just sat there, until he finally decided to do something else. With that in mind, Roy snuck a hand down to Ed's bulge, and he gingerly stroked it with the tips of his fingers. Ed threw his head back and thrust upward, yearning for more contact. Roy gripped him hard before he pulled down the boxers that were concealing his "prize". He gasped when Ed used his feet to pull down his pants. Ed used his metal arm to rip, literally rip, Roy's tank off. Roy was about to move down, but Ed stopped him. "You... are not... taking advantage... of... me..." He flipped themselves over again.

He then latched his mouth onto Roy's neck and began to suck on the tender flesh. Roy clenched his eyes shut and let out a throaty groan, doing his best to get Ed off him. Ed sat up, but not to get off. He decided to grind naked flesh to naked flesh. Roy was enjoying it but he didn't want to be the uke! Ed then began a trail of kisses down his soon-to-be lover's chest. He stopped right at the base of Roy's cock and looked up, as if to ask for permission. Instead of nodding, Roy bucked up, signifying a "yes".

"Then beg," Ed said flatly. Roy shot up, shooting a _'what -the-hell?' _glare at the _'you-know-you-wanna'_ smirk on the teen's face. Roy opened his mouth to protest, but instead he let out a deep moan of satisfaction. Ed just ran his tongue along the thick vein, nipped at the tip, gave a light suck, and slid his tongue along th slit, which was beginning to leak. Roy was close to whimpering, and he did when Ed stopped.

"Well?"

"Please..." Roy said meekly, hoping that it was enough.

"Please... what?"

"Please, I want you to... t-to..."

"Want me to... what?" Ed asked huskily, brushing his fingers along the base and pressing his thumb against the tip. Roy couldn't but let a tear fall. It was getting tiresome, feeling hot breathe on his cock but not around it.

"Please, Ed. I want you to suck me off. Give me the best fucking blow-job ever. Yank...my...chain..." He finally said with a blush, although the last part was more of a moan. That only drove Ed further.

"Don't mind if I do," Ed dove his head in. Roy's hands flew to Ed's head, removing the braid in the process. Gold hair fell around him, tickling the inside of his legs.

"Edward...hah...nghhh-ahhh..." Roy's eyes flew open when Ed deep-throated him and began to hum. Roy squirmed and helplessly kept bucking his hips. Ed would have none of it, so he held Roy's hips gently, just hard enough so that Roy couldn't thrust. Roy could feel a tightness within him and knew it wouldn't be much longer.

"Ed-I'm gonna...I'm gonna...AAH!"

'_No you're not,'_ Ed thought. He pulled away, earning a groan of displeasure. Edward pulled up and kissed Roy on the nose.

"Did ya like it?"

"Would like it better if you would finish it!"

"But then you would be tired!" Ed whined.

"Are you saying I'm old?!"

"...Maybe..."

"What about _you_? _You_ need some attention..."

Ed threw his head back when a cold hand began to slide along his member. Just as Ed was about to make Roy go faster, Roy stopped and just held it. Ed, being the impatient one, got a little pissed _(little being an understatement)_. He growled, rolling and thrusting his hips, desperately trying to create some friction.

"This is what you get for making me beg..." He gripped Ed harder.

"Ngh...oh-ahh...Roy..."

"Hm?" Roy ran his thumb roughly over the tip, soaking it in pre-cum.

"Don't _fucking_ tease me..." He let out a moan when Roy flicked his tongue over the tip.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to..."

"What? I can't here you..." He began to run a fingernail along the underside.

"Fuck me dry."

"Hanh?!"

"You heard me."

"Okay... love," He kissed Ed hard on the lips. He then began to fumble through the drawer next to his bed looking for a bottle. When he found it, he spread some liquid on his fingers. He began to massage Ed's lower back, feeling the boy's muscles relax. He rubbed the ring of muscle before inserting a finger. Ed tensed up and let out a faint cry that was barely audible. Ed got over the pain and soon relaxed, but as soon as that happened, Roy inserted another. Ed whimpered from a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Shh... It's going to be okay... Give it some time. I'm sorry... Shh... It'll get better soon, I promise." _'Crazy kid! And he told me to do it dry?!? Hah, he would _really _be hurting if I did!'_

'_It better!'_ Ed's mind screamed. When he felt the fingers scissoring him, he let out a low groan. He cried out when Roy hooked his fingers and brushed against a bundle of nerves.

"Beautiful..." Roy whispered. The only response he got was Ed thrusting to meet his fingers. A low groan rang when the fingers were removed, but they were going to be replaced with something much bigger. Roy was about to apply some liquid to his member until Ed stopped him.

"Let _me_ do it." Roy shot Ed a questioning look when the blonde began to apply the liquid _himself_. Ed then winked before falling back down.

"Just do it quick..." Ed said, totally out of it. Roy shook his head, putting the head at the entrance. Ed took in a sharp breathe. Roy was beginning to push in until he heard "ow, ow".

"I'm fine! Just do it before I force you to!" Roy was surprised, but he did as he was told. He pushed until he was full sheathed, stopping to let Ed adjust. _'Oh my GOD! He's so tight! He...'_

"Feels so good... ohhh..." Roy moaned. Ed blushed, still trying to get adjusted. It hurt, no shit, but soon it all faded into pure pleasure. Ed let out a moan, a long and LOUD one at that. "Move..."

Roy slowly pulled out before slamming back in till he was at the hilt, hitting the chibi's "spot" dead on. Ed screamed before he locked his legs around Roy's waste and slammed upwards. Roy hissed at the mixed sensations of metal, skin, and Ed's thrusting. Roy pulled out and slammed back in, slowly setting a pace. Ed was moaning, groaning and screaming, and it seemed to drive Roy. In and out, faster and faster, harder and harder, deeper and deeper while hitting Ed's prostate with each thrust. Ed brought Roy's head down to his own and kissed him, hard. They broke it not to much later to make sure that they wouldn't suffocate. Ed knew he wouldn't last much longer, considering the fact it was his first time. He decided to snake his hand down to his own member that was being neglected, but Roy stopped him.

"_**MY**_ property..." Roy growled huskily. He began to pump Ed in time with his thrusts, and he began to suck on Ed's neck, knowing it would leave a mark. Ed moaned louder, clawing Roy's back but being careful not to hurt him. It was just all too much. The feeling of Roy moving inside him, Roy pumping him and sucking on his neck. Ed then put his hands on Roy's head and, for some reason, began to massage his scalp. Roy groaned out of satisfaction. He felt himself coming close, and he knew Ed was close, too.

"Edward..."

"Roy, I l-ah...I love you-ohh..."

"I-ngh- love you too..."

"Roy... I'm-AAH! I'm gonna... gonna... oh GOD!"

"Edward, I'm close t-HAH-AH!

They screamed out each others names as they released.

"ROY!!"

"Edward!!!"

Then... Roy woke up.

His heart was pounding, he was sweating, and he realized that he had a hard-on. _'That was the first time I've EVER... I can't believe I did that! And yet, it was so realistic... The touches, the smell, the sensations...'_ He sat up and looked down, seeing a tent in his pants. "I wonder how **this** could've happened?!?" He yelled sarcastically... to nobody. He began to cry once more, knowing that he could never have Ed. "I've turned into a little child..." He muttered. He turned over and cried himself to sleep.

The exact same thing happened to Ed, except he screamed when he woke up... And instead of _trying_ to go back to sleep, he got up, went to the corner, curled up into a little ball, and then cried loudly. Winry & Al came in from the other room, completely surprised by the scene in front of them. They tried to comfort him, but it seemed to make everything worse...

* * *

w00T! YAY! My first lemon! I know it could've been better, and I'm sorry if it's bad. But I REALLY tried on this! Anyway, I'm starting to wonder if people are getting angry by the fact I haven't let them two get together yet... **-smirks-** Tee, hee... OH WELL! People will just have to deal. Please review, and it might take a while, since I have to start writing some more chapters. I have NO CLUE whatsoever how long this story is gonna be. But hey, the longer the better, right? Also, Al is NOT armor-fied in this story. I know this doesn't make sense... but its my story. Just wondering, were any of you guys _surprised_ by the ending? **-silence-** Just curious... Like I said, please review! 

Click the button... You know you wanna...


	6. UhOh My Bad

**ALERT! ALERT!! ALERT!!!**

**DON'T KILL MEH!!!**

Hey every1! Guess u r wonderin y I don't have the next chappy up, aren't ya? 'Nother surprise... WRITER"S BLOCK!!! **-bangs head against table- **Yeah, me know, dat bad. Don't expect the next 1 until either this Saturday or sometime next week, but not Wednesday. My Granny is getting surgery, so I'll be somewhere in Pulaski, and THEN to Decaturville. So, I won't be back to the next day. Ppl, me srry, but I'll tell you something, there will be more questions that YOU will want answered.

Your Friend,

Asaki-maru **(your conscience **_-wtf???-___


	7. I Didn't Mean To Tell

**A Boy By**

**The Name**

**Of...**

**A/N:**** Oh my GOD I am SOOO sorry!!! I had writer's block, but everyone gets it sometime. Not only that, but I've been doing some other things. Like working on chapters 7-11, and trying to do some things on my game. So, without further interruptions, I give you the ACTUAL chapter 6!!! insert squee**

"So, let me get this straight... You woke screaming in the middle of the night and began to cry because of a dream you had of you and Roy having sex?!" Alphonse said out of disbelief. Ed nodded, blowing into another tissue Winry handed him.

"This is... well, different! What are we going to do with you?" Winry asked, hands on her hip. Ed just looked at her and began to cry again. Al glared at Winry and she just sighed. They heard little mumbles of "what to do" and "how to tell". Winry looked at Al and motioned him to go to her room. When they both got there, Winry locked the door. "What are we going to do?"

"Why are you asking me?!"

"Because... you're his brother!"

"Well, why don't you think of something!"

"Fine, I will! **-pause-** I got it!"

"Hm?"

"It's brilliant! Here's what we do... **-whisper-**"

"That's simple enough. We'll tell the Colonel ourselves!" They took off towards HQ, leaving a blonde chibi crying in his room. What Al and Winry didn't know was that they misinterpreted what Ed was talking about.

**Central HQ**

"Please, slow down Sir! I can't understand you! What are you babbling about?! **-pause-** Okay, I still don't get it. Please! Sir, stop crying, it doesn't help anything!" Hawkeye shouted into the phone, frustrated by the fact that Roy wasn't at work.

"I told you! **-sniff-** I woke up during the night because of a dream, **-cough-** and it was about Ed! I've never done that before! **-sniff-** And the reason it makes me upset is because I know I can't have him and I know he doesn't feel the same way..." Roy began to cry again. Hawkeye sighed,_'Why is he being like this?! He never caved when he wasn't sure about another woman's feelings! Oh, that's right __every__ girl loves him!!!'_

"Sir, may I suggest something?" A cough was heard from the other end. "TELL HIM!!" Hawkeye shouted, a little louder than she needed to. A light shriek (_heh... makes him sound like a girl... _) and heavy coughing was heard from the other side. The coughing soon turned into choking. "WHAT?!?"

"Sir, is it really that bad to say something?"

"Hawkeye... You don't know the half of it."

"Maybe not of your situation, but I know mine."

"Your situation...?"

"Yes, mine. With Jean..."

"Hah! I knew it!"

"Even if your feeling bad... I can still shoot you.

"Sorry..."

"Look, if you tell Ed how you fell, I–"

"You'll tell Jean how you feel?"

"Yeah..."

"Very well... I'll come in for work."

"Thank you, Sir."

"No, thank you... Riza"

**-click-**

Riza smiled to herself. It was going to be nice, seeing Roy in a serious relationship...

...again...

**Somewhere in Central**

Ed was walking down an alley, wondering how to deal with all this. The dream, the feelings, the fact he was utterly crazy but he didn't care... _'AAAAHHHH!!!"_ He mentally screamed, literally tugging at his hair. He knew that he was out of his mind. And he knew he wasn't gay! _'It's just... unreasonable. Why would __I__, of all people, be __attracted__ to ROY?!? I mean... fuck it, I give up...'_ He started to bang his head against a wall. After, what seemed to him, putting a dent in his skull, he saw a body in the alley. He froze, his eyes becoming round, his body shaking, and his mouth moving but making no sound. The body was covered with blood and had multiple stab wounds. The reason Ed was frozen was because of the body and the person standing above it.

"Envy..."

**Back at Central**

"I'm glad you're finally here, Sir," Hawkeye said as she saluted.

"Glad to be here," Roy returned as he waved. "Our deal, Lieutenant?"

"Right... Second Lieutenant Havoc, may I speak with you?" She pulled Havoc away from his previous job and shoved him into...the supply closet?! Roy shook his head an d sat down at his desk. _'Get yourself together, Roy. It won't be the end of the world...hopefully...'_. He looked through his desk to find his diary- er..._journal_. He was about to write in it until Winry and Al came rushing in, sending Roy into a frenzy attack **(is there such a thing? -shrugs-)**. Winry locked the door, while Al was trying to make the Taisa calm down.

**Wherever Ed is**

"Envy..."

The person looked up, wondering where the voice was coming from. The eyes and hair were the same, but his total attire was completely different. No skort, no halt shirt thing...no sock-shoes. He had on a regular leather top and black leather pants that went from black to an electric blue. Also, he wore chunky combat boots. His headband was the same, and he also wore a metal belt around his waist. He kept his hair in a low ponytail, too. The boy clapped his hands, making himself and the body disappear. Ed shook his head and ran to HQ.

**Roy's Office**

Roy sat there, his mouth open and his head titled to one side. He already fell out of his chair once, and he was doing his best to make sure he didn't do it again. What Winry and Alphonse said just didn't make any sense...

"So...let me get this straight...**pause** I still don't understand."

"What is there to not understand?!"

Ed walked in to see Winry waving her arms and saying– "Edward loves you!!"

"Um...Win..." Al poked Winry and motioned her to turn around. She met a very horrified and stunned Edward **(A/N: imagine his mouth is wide open and his eyes are tiny little dots)**.

"Um...er...Edward?"

No answer...

"Ed...?"

"..."

"Brother?"

"..."

Ed looked at Roy, as if pleading for him to not say anything.

"Edward...I ...I ..." Roy didn't know what to say, and the tears welling up in Ed's eyes wasn't helping. Ed backed up until he met the door, his head hanging low. Then his head shot up, revealing red eyes and tears running down his face, before he ran out into the hallway, tripping a few innocent officers over, and making Breda fall on top of Falman and Fuery (A/N: ouch!). Roy was about to run after him, but Winry and Al held him back. Roy was then forced to sit back down by the girl's wrench.

"Winry, you wait here, and I'll try to go convince Ed to come back."

" I can't, I've things to do."

"Lt. Hawkeye should be able to." And with that, they took off. Said Lt. came through the door, carrying a stack of paperwork.

"How did it go?"

"Shut up..."

"I see...Lt.?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Um..." Roy didn't know where to start. Riza's uniform was wrinkled, her jacket was unbuttoned and partly open, and her hair was strewn everywhere. Not to mention her hair-clip was barely in her hair. "Please...go to the lady's room.." Riza gave him an odd look before leaving. Not too much later a light scream was heard, and Black Hayate barked in return. Roy gave and odd look before he decided to...bang his head on his desk...

**OMG, FINALLY:D Like I said, I AM SO SORRY! I was busy during school and I had keyboarding and AACK! It was HORRIBLE!! I have chapters 7 through 11 written...now all I have to do is type... ; Enjoy! And remember, I'll TRY to update soon!**


	8. Rejoice For New Lovers

**A Boy By**

**The Name**

**Of...**

**A/N:**** Well, nothing much has happened since I updated, besides the fact my bird Lucy died. D: I was sad, but she was fourteen-years-old, so I guess it was her time to go. Without further ado, let chapter seven commence.**

**I still don't own Fullmetal Alchemist... DX**

* * *

We see Edward running down a random street in Central, wanting nothing more than to get as far away as the hell he could from Roy, the military, the whole city entirely. He didn't care which direction he was running in, and because of that he ran into many things, from people to buildings to tripping over other random things. It really didn't take that long for him to collapse from exhaustion. He fell, his head almost landing directly on a nice, pointy rock. And, just like his tears, the rain fell rapidly and harshly. He laid there for about ten minutes before a familiar voice brought him back to reality...

"Brother?!" Ed looked up to see his worried younger brother hovering above him.

"A-A-Alphonse?"

"Brother! Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm 'okay'?!"

"We were just worried..."

"Listen, I don't need anyone worrying about me!"

**SMACK**

Ed was surprised to say the least, considering the fact his little brother just smacked him. Ed just sat there, astonished and dazed slightly. He looked up to see Al with a fuming expression, and that's when...Al hugged him.

"W-What?"

"You idiot. You lied and you know it!"

"Y-You're crazy!"

"I am, am I?"

"Yeah, for worrying."

"Then were you crazy when you worried over me?"

"..."

"I thought so..." He pulled away, hoping the red mark wouldn't last long. "Brother?"

"What?"

"Bro– Ed, you need to go back."

"You mean to the Colonel's office?"

"Yes."

"NO WAY IN HELL!!!"

"Yes you are."

"NO!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"Okay, then let's go." Al got up and began to drag his older brother.

"Huh? Wait...WHAT?!"

**Roy's Office**

Riza came back in, constantly shifting her jacket to look better. When she did, she saw Roy laying face down on the floor. She rushed over to help him, and when he was finally back in his chair, she noticed a little red mark on his forehead.

"Um...why were you–"

"Banging my head against the desk?"

"Yeah..."

"Dunno..."

"--"

"Don't give me that face!"

"Okay then, sir, but I actually had a reason this time."

"..."

"Alright then..."

"How was Havoc?"

**glare**

"Oo"

"Now, do your paperwork." And with that, Riza left. Roy was left with questions, and one would have been: 'Why didn't you _shoot_ me?!". Roy shrugged, shook his head, and began his paperwork, trying to forget about Ed.

**In Front of Central Command**

"Now WHY would I do that?!"

**sigh**

"I am NOT going to tell Roy I love him!"

"Why?"

"Cause he doesn't feel the same way!"

"And you think that, why?"

"Er..."

"There, you don't have any reasons."

"What, why would you say that? He doesn't–"

"He does."

"See! I said he didn't! **pause** Huh?"

"And you know that...how??"

"He told me and Winry...on accident. AND it also turns out he had the same dream that you had."

"?!?"

"There. Now...what are you going to do?"

"T-T-Tell Roy?"

"Yep!"

"Okay then...here I GO!" And with that, Ed ran into HQ.

**Roy's Office**

**(A/N: Okay, this takes place where Chapter One, left off. So please...be HAPPY that your wish is coming true!)**

"What did you want to t-talk to me a-about?" Ed blushed slightly when he realized he was stammering.

"Is it true?"

"W-What?"

"Is it true, what Winry and Al told me, or were they just speaking nonsense?" Roy turned around to glance at Edward. He then noticed something about the boy. It wasn't just his looks, it was the way he made him feel. He gave his life some meaning, some excitement. He thought that being in the military meant just protecting your country. He was wrong... It meant protecting the ones you love. Example...the boy, no, young man who stood before him.

"Depends... What's your say on the matter?" Ed finally gathered the courage to see his superior in the eye. When he did, what he saw amazed him. It was how Roy looked at him. No smirk, no cockiness...just pure emotion. He also noticed how really breathtaking the Colonel actually was. The way his hair gleamed in the sunlight. The way his uniform contrasted against the dark coal eyes. There was even more than to it, more than he could take...according to his dream. _'Oh great...the all too familiar tightness in my pants...'_ he thought. Drifting from that, he noticed something he never did before. Roy's eyes...they looked as if they were lifeless. No highlights, just pure, dark black. And yet, when he thought back, that every time he talked to or yelled at him, his eyes would shine brightly. "Well?"

"You really want to know?"

"Dammit Roy...just say it." Roy then immediately stood in front of Ed, his face only mere inches away from the blonde's.

"I love you..." And with that, he gave Ed his actual first kiss. Ed's eyes widened before he slowly closed them, pulling Roy closer to him and locking his arms around the taller man's neck. Roy deepened the kiss, licking his tongue along Ed's lower lip, asking for an entrance. Ed granted access, beginning to massage Roy's tongue with his own, while at the same time Roy locked his arms around the youth's waist. Ed moaned and slowly rolled his hips forward, trying to tease his superior. Roy groaned quietly and bucked in return before breaking away. Both were panting and their faces were flushed. Roy was the first to get some air into his head and thus spoke first.

"Let's...not get ahead of...ourselves."

"You...suck..."

**smirk**

"Fuck...you..."

**smile**

"Don't jerk me...around..."

**laugh**

"Dammit..."

"You lose..."

"No, Bastard, incorrect. I won...you"

"Fair enough." Roy nipped lightly at Ed's lower lip, causing the blonde to giggle slightly.

"Am...I ...we...interrupting s-something?" Roy and Ed looked at the door to see Hawkeye, Havoc, Breda, Fuery, and Falman. Hawkeye looked fine and the others looked terrified. Black Hayate came walking in and barked happily. The couple also noticed Winry standing there, her eyes huge. And Al was in his own freakish world, sitting in the corner, probably scarred for life. Roy looked back to Ed and grinned evilly. Ed gulped and squeaked as he was thrown over his commander's shoulder.

"Paperwork's done. We're going to leave...BYE!" And Roy was seen running, plowing almost everybody over, and ran out of HQ, carrying a stunned pipsqueak over his shoulder. Everyone looked at each other before turning to Riza, giving her twenty-dollar bills.

"Looks like you won the bet..." everyone sighed.

* * *

**A/N:**** This one didn't take that long to type, believe it or not. I'll have the next one up as soon as I can... PEACE!!!1!!!1one**

click the button...**IT'S GOOD FOR YOU!**


End file.
